


《普通爱情故事》

by butimeowed



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Hardcore, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butimeowed/pseuds/butimeowed
Summary: 多宝丸*百鬼丸，现代pa，R18G





	1. Chapter 1

（一）

“啊…多宝丸，嗯啊…好深……”

点了的夜灯的卧室中，少年仰着头呻吟着。他的额头上布满了细细的汗珠，柔软的黑色长发蜷缩在枕头和被单的皱褶上，柔和的光线勾勒出他线条流畅的脖子，照亮他水雾迷离的眼睛。

他的湿润的后穴正在不停地吸附着一根粗大的阴茎。

“哥哥，你那里好像很喜欢我呢…”

被称为多宝丸的少年轻声道，把身下的人搂在怀里，那是他的兄长，百鬼丸。

“嗯…喜欢…”百鬼丸顺着他的话说道。换来一阵更激烈的肏弄。

百鬼丸本就消瘦，手脚还都是义肢，过轻的体重使得他在床上很容易被干得乱晃，非常没有安全感，他伸出关节分明的假手想抓住多宝丸又抓不稳，于是不自禁地夹紧了与他交合的地方。

“哥哥，你把我吃得好紧…”

多宝丸加大力度，惹得百鬼丸一阵惊慌地浪叫，前端又射出了稀疏的精液。多宝丸感觉到胯间瞬间臊水泛滥，他哥哥估计后面也高潮了。多宝丸发狠地干了十余下，把最后一发也交代在了里面。

…

在床上刚结束了几番云雨的是一对亲兄弟，弟弟是大名鼎鼎的醍醐家继承人，哥哥是拿不出手的但依然是醍醐家的残疾儿子。

百鬼丸不仅天生缺了四肢，还弱视弱听，因此从小被单独养在宅子的别院里，缺乏常人的意识。虽然被装了义肢，也能走会动了，那张没表情的脸让他看起来依然像个木偶，后来，也只有见到多宝丸时才他会浅浅地弯起嘴角。

他们的母亲离世好几年了，如今父亲也去了，偌大的醍醐宅里只剩兄弟两人。就像所有孝子一样，多宝丸也低落了一阵子，但有哥哥的陪伴，他很快也就释怀了。多宝丸迅速打理好了后事，又遣走了多余的仆人，从那之后，百鬼丸就没有再穿过内裤——他们早就做过了。准确的说，是多宝丸早就肏过他了，在十五岁那年，他初次见到百鬼丸的那个晚上。那个时候的百鬼丸比现在更像木偶，连双眼都是无光的，多宝丸却第一次尝到刮骨烈刀般的欲火，明知是禁忌，却一念之差从此一发不可收拾。

百鬼丸对多宝丸很顺从，总是乖乖地打开身体任他弟弟玩弄；正值青春的少年总有耗不尽的性欲，从玄关到院子，他们几乎操遍了宅子的每一个角落。

多宝丸是全职大学生，白天上课，直到周末和晚上才能在家里和百鬼丸一起虚度时光。虽是个半路亲人，多宝丸却对他的这个哥哥爱护有加，与他兄弟相称，情人相待。闲暇的时光里，多宝丸试着教了百鬼丸一些简单的知识和常识，他很快就意识到他的哥哥并不傻，只是从小的教育荒废了，需要从头学起。多宝丸相信，总有一天哥哥会获得他的年龄相当的认知与智慧。

……

多宝丸第一次意识到自己心意的时候是百鬼丸第一次说他想出门那天。当时，两人还在饭桌上，多宝丸气得碗都磕破了，百鬼丸从没见过弟弟那个样子，吓得吃进去的东西都吐了一地。

那夜，多宝丸抱着百鬼丸在睡梦中还在颤抖的身体，睁着眼到天亮。

他知道，他的哥哥是一个温柔的人，他早上会在被窝里轻轻用脸蹭他，叫他起床，他下午会在玄关等他回家，伸出不是很灵活的手指，替他拂去不小心降落在外套上的蒲公英；就算他在他身下以最下流的姿势交欢，那双眼睛依然纯净；当它们注视着他时，一股如四月樱花伴春风的暖意从他的胸口一点点蔓延开来。

如果灵魂有颜色，哥哥的灵魂应该是无暇的白。那么好，那么善良的人，他却想把他当作花房笼子里的金丝雀一样，一辈子圈养起来——实在是太狡猾，太不公平了。可是那种甜蜜的，痛苦的，想把他据为己有的心情…是爱吧。

我爱你。多宝丸如是说。

他决定给他自由。只有两个自由的人，才能真正地相爱。

可是百鬼丸不懂什么是爱。多宝丸教他说话，认字，拿筷子，却没有教过他“爱”。

“爱是语言不能够传达的，用心才能体会”多宝丸握着他那只没有生命的手，放在自己胸口：“哥哥总有一天会知道的。”

那个时候，他弟弟看他的眼神，让百鬼丸从心底生出一种求知的渴望，他迫切地想知道“爱”为何物，他等不了“总有一天”。

于是他问了跟他搭讪的男人，在去便利店的途中。

小巷里，男人的性器狠狠贯穿他的后穴，他被插得很痛，然后听到男人在他耳边说：这就是爱。乖乖地把屁股抬起来，把里面的东西夹紧，这就是爱。

当天傍晚，他撩开浴衣下摆，撅起屁股，在玄关，刚回家的多宝丸看到这幅景象，就地肏了他。他就如男人说的一样，后面努力夹得很紧。他的弟弟果然很高兴。

第二天，百鬼丸又碰到了那个男人。

“请…请教教我，更多…爱…的事情。”

……

如果多宝丸知道这些，恐怕最后悔的就是当初说了那三个字吧；但他许多事都不知道，所以当他亲眼看到公园的树丛里，被四个男人夹在中间操干的百鬼丸的时候，他最后悔的就是当初给了他自由。

“啊，多宝丸…”

百鬼丸看到了他，吐出了口里的阴茎，空出嘴巴来喊他的名字。

“哥哥，你在做什么？”

多宝丸睁大了眼睛看着百鬼丸衣不蔽体，张着腿被干到高潮的样子，甚至连自身的存在都感觉不到。

那些男人瞥见有人来了，提着裤子就散。百鬼丸在慌乱中摔到了地上，在一片狼籍中抬头望向多宝丸，嘴角浅浅地笑。

“在做…舒服的事…”

他这么说。

……

那天，百鬼丸在浴缸里哆哆嗦嗦地回答着多宝丸的问题，但他太紧张，连一切是怎么开始的都忘了。白皙的皮肤被清洁用的刷子刮出了道道细痕；嘴唇，舌头，阴茎，后穴，都被用力擦洗得不停渗血，把浴缸的水染成淡红色。百鬼丸痛得直掉眼泪，但比起痛，更多的是难过，因为多宝丸那么不开心，他却不明白为什么。

哥哥的后穴越来越松软，身体越来越敏感，原来这都不是因为他——多宝丸后悔很多事，教会百鬼丸说话，让他面对陌生人时不害怕，由着他一个人出门……想要把玩偶一样乖顺的哥哥变成“正常人”，他简直悔不当初。为什么要改变他？他不介意百鬼丸一辈子痴傻，一辈子不懂人情。

不该给的自由收回来就好，但发生过的事情无法逆转；就像多宝丸对百鬼丸的心意，也再回不到从前了。

要囚禁一个人棍多简单？义肢卸掉，房门关上，他便是飞不出笼子的鸟。

 

（二）

又是多宝丸不在家的一天。

偌大的房间里，一个没手没脚，赤身裸体的消瘦少年正在向墙角的方向蠕动。

百鬼丸的午餐时间到了。他也终于爬上了他的“餐桌”。

那是一张圆形地毯，中间放有两个碗，一个盛了水，一个装了白面包片。百鬼丸把头埋进碗里，用嘴把一块面包叼了出来，小口小口地咀嚼着。吃掉两片面包后，他小心地挪动到另一个碗边，啜了一小口水来润润舌头，他在第二口的时候停住了，似乎是想起了什么。接着，他缓慢地移动到离那两只碗稍远的一处，把侧脸贴在地上，像猫咪一样眯上眼睛。

自从上次在外面和多宝丸偶遇，这便成了百鬼丸的日常。虽有诸多不便利，但他还是快乐的。因为当多宝丸回家，一切还和原来一样；他会帮他装上四肢，和他一起正常地吃饭睡觉，在他体内一遍遍射精。

可是百鬼丸也难免疑惑为什么多宝丸要在出门的时候把他关起来。

于是他问了，在多宝丸又一次关门离开之前。

多宝丸楞了一下，似乎对这个问题很意外，转身看着他，然后沉默。百鬼丸趴在地上，连弟弟的表情都看不清。

从那之后，百鬼丸从多宝丸的卧室被转移到了客房，他的碗被换成了犬用的大食盆，装了更多的水和白面包片。多宝丸不再像从前一样和百鬼丸共度时光，就算和他在一起，有时也会“忘记”给他装上四肢。

四肢残缺的百鬼丸活像一个人形飞机杯，唯一的功能就是挨肏。阴茎进去，淫叫传出，他又像广告里的硅胶娃娃。可能是因为那副样子怎么样都不像人，多宝丸似乎也越来越习惯于像使用玩具一样去用他。

多宝丸把他放到桌上，掰开他的臀瓣，直接把肿胀的阴茎挤进了他的干燥的穴口。

“啊！啊啊——”百鬼丸痛得弓起后背，他扭头看着他弟弟，似乎有点委屈。

“润…润滑” 他开口提醒道——不用润滑液就会痛，这是多宝丸教他的。

多宝丸嗤笑一声，道：“哥哥的淫水就是润滑液。”

“三下” 多宝丸说：“哥哥，我猜，我肏你三下，你后面就能出水。”

百鬼丸听不出话里的轻贱，只是疑惑地望着他。

“哥哥，你自己数着吧。我以前教过你数数的，你没忘吧？”

“啊啊啊——”阴茎整根没入，百鬼丸瞬间就疼出了泪花。

“数啊！”多宝丸对着雪白的臀瓣挥手就是一下。

百鬼丸一声惊呼，颤声数了起来。

数到三时，多宝丸如约把阴茎抽了出来。百鬼丸整个人被拽着头发拉了过去，挺立的阴茎啪地打在了他脸上，留下湿漉漉的水迹。

“哥哥，你看。”多宝丸把阴茎上的臊水全蹭到百鬼丸脸上。

百鬼丸却毫不在意，甚至扭着头试图含住那根阴茎——这些年来，他被多宝丸肏高潮了多少次，数不清了，但他的潜意识已经帮他记下来了。现在，他只要看到这跟阴茎，就会口干舌燥，后穴瘙痒难耐，活像条巴普洛夫的狗。

多宝丸只觉得被败了兴致，把百鬼丸的一把拉开。

“多宝丸…多宝丸…”

百鬼丸则完全不知道自己做错了什么，一脸无辜地喊着弟弟的名字，他努力地挪动身躯又凑了过去，下意识地扭动着屁股想让多宝丸肏他。无论弟弟怎么对待他，只要肉棒在他身体里，他就是幸福的。

多宝丸脸上的厌恶更多了一分。兴致已经被败光，他不顾自己高耸的阴茎，转身走人。就在这时，身后传来一声沉重的钝响——

百鬼丸竟然把自己从桌上摔了下去。

他痛的龇牙咧嘴，却一刻也不停歇地朝他弟弟爬过去。多宝丸睁大了眼睛愣在原地，百鬼丸趁这个空隙赶紧爬到了他脚下，把脸贴上他的脚背，用他支离破碎的句子哀求到：

“别走…多宝丸…插我, 好不好…插我的洞…”

多宝丸一言不发。他的哥哥这一副奴性样，哪里还有半分他喜欢的样子？

他嫌恶地抽走了自己的脚，在百鬼丸的哀求声中关上了房门。

……

多宝丸暂时不想见到百鬼丸，不想看到那张哀求的脸，但他得亲自替百鬼丸补充食物。

时隔三天，当他再次踏进那个房间时，他发现自己想多了。百鬼丸正熟睡着，蜷缩在角落的毛毯里，露了半张脸出来，乖得像只猫咪，多宝丸走到他跟前竟也没有吵醒他。

多宝丸心一软，下意识地就要伸手摸他的脸。

然后他打住了，他看到百鬼丸脸上满是泪痕。这把刚刚那份好不容易回归的温情冲得干干净净。要是现在弄醒他，他一定会哭着求自己不要走，甚至还可能求欢。

恶心。

然而，多宝丸发现自己硬了。

……

多宝丸没有去学校，他开车去了红灯区。

正经世家的小少爷第一次去这种地方，却没有半点刺激感。他随便找了个青春貌美的男孩，从后面上了他。

男孩的皮肤很白，乌黑的头发不长，却很柔顺。他用双臂把自己支撑起来，以便摆动身体来迎合客人，可多宝丸却把他的后劲按在床上，这使得他只好用头部作支撑——就像没长手臂一样。即便如此，男孩好像还是被干得很舒服，在多宝丸身下流利地吐着浪语，一轮结束之后，他屁股依然翘得高高地，似乎在等待着第二轮。

多宝丸无意继续，付钱离开。

车往醍醐家的方向开，多宝丸紧握着方向盘，咬牙切齿。

他把百鬼丸卸了手脚关在房间里，但真正被囚禁的那个人却是他自己。

 

（TBC）


	2. Chapter 2

（三）

多宝丸拉开房门的时候，百鬼丸正趴在墙角享用久违的食物。他用断肢支起下半身，脸埋在碗里，黑发蓬松的头随着咀嚼轻轻晃动，像一只正在进食的猫。他身上消瘦，臀部却饱满浑圆，一眼看上去多少都有些，用恶俗一点的话来说，天生挨操相。估计是饿坏了，百鬼丸连门开了都没注意到，直到多宝丸走近了他才抬头看过来——

“多…多宝丸？！”百鬼丸嘴里含糊不清地喊道。他两个腮帮子吃得鼓鼓的，嘴角粘着面包屑。似乎是过于激动，他的喉咙里传出哽咽的声音。

多宝丸没说话，拉开了裤裆拉链。他绕到百鬼丸身后，擒着他的胯骨把他屁股一把提起来，把肿胀的阴茎直接塞进了他的后穴。

“唔！唔…”

干涩的阴茎撑开柔嫩的内壁，百鬼丸痛得哼出了声，他那个地方已经好几天没被插过了。阴茎整根没入时，多宝丸紧锁的眉头却终于舒展开了，似是松了口气。

“哥哥…”多宝丸下意识地喃喃道。

百鬼丸披散的长发随着身后一下下的肏干顺垂下来，露出白皙的后颈。他的身体激动地颤抖着，屁股也配合得不得了，很快就出了水。这个姿势使百鬼丸的脸整个陷进了地上的食盆里，没有四肢，他的断臂在空中四处探寻，找不到任何支点；然而，他并未挣扎，因为弟弟终于又肏他了。

嘴里含满了还没嚼完的食物，口鼻又被白面包片捂住，百鬼丸被插得爽了也叫不出声，只有一阵阵呜咽从喉咙里传出，伴随着交合处啪啪的水声，在房间里回响。

虽然被多宝丸肏屁股令他喜出望外，但肚子实在太饿，本能让他又动起脑袋开始咀嚼吞咽。一边挨操一边进食，阴茎也老实地挺立起来，看上去跟没开化的动物无异。

情理之中，在多宝丸越来越狂乱的律动中，百鬼丸喉咙里的面包一时没咽下去，卡住了。

百鬼丸的脸被垂下的黑发遮挡，多宝丸看不到哥哥面色发青，不遗余力地顶弄着他汁水泛滥的屁股。严重供氧不足，无谓地紧绷着的身躯彻底瘫软下来，肏一下动一下，那张漂亮的脸被挤压进面包块里，和食盆一起随着啪啪声在地上前前后后地挪动。

窒息的百鬼丸无助地颤栗着，他的器官发育得不太好，不能像正常男人那样一并射出来，只能一小股一小股地吐出浊液；而他的肉穴却又像发育得太好了似的，像活物一样吮吸着阴茎，取之不尽的淫水顺着断肢直往下滴。

多宝丸眼眶发红，似要把压抑了几天的性欲一并发泄出来。他需要这具残缺的身躯，他需要这个人，这种需求无法转移，无法替代，他是头快要饿死的兽，而百鬼丸是他唯一的食物。

这时，一股湿漉漉的骚味从身下传来——

哥哥竟然在撒尿。

等回过神来时，多宝丸已经射进了百鬼丸里面。

细细的嘘声还在响，百鬼丸的尿液流了他自己一身，他的肩膀着地，食盆也打翻了，几片被啃得乱七八糟的白面包片撒了出来。那颗黑发蓬松的头以怪异地角度搁在地毯上，像是脖子被折断了一样。

多宝丸有些心惊，把哥哥翻过来，把他的头发撩开——

糊满了口水和眼泪的脸是青白色，张着的嘴被烂泥状的面包塞得满满，眼珠上翻。至于意识还有多少，说不清楚。

“哥哥！哥哥…”

多宝丸赶紧用手指把他嘴里食道里的东西抠出来，又把他搂在怀里拍他的背。

一番折腾之后，百鬼丸终于吐了出来，连带着已经吞到胃里的食物一起。他回缓过来，大口大口地呼吸着，眼泪不停地掉，身体却现在才开止不住地发抖。百鬼丸只感到自己的身体开始麻痹，从皮肤到内脏，最后攀进大脑，他什么都说不出来，他多希望自己有一双手，不，一只手也好，他渴望去抓住什么，好像一定要去抓住什么才能缓解心中的无助和恐惧。

多宝丸抱着百鬼丸久久地坐在原地，眼角红红的。刚才，其实他也很害怕。细细思量下来，他与百鬼丸之间的一切都让他后怕。

然而，他从一开始就没有选择，所以他也不会给百鬼丸选择。

哥哥，我们相互束缚吧。

……

然而，百鬼丸的这一天总的来说是开心的。

多宝丸正从后面抱着他，两人一起泡在浴缸里，替他清洗身体。他们很久都没有这么亲密过了。或者说，他们从来都没有这么亲密过。不仅如此，多宝丸还吻了他，还在浴缸里又肏了他，把他抱在怀里顶弄，很舒服，一点都不痛。他在水中高潮了好几次，心里幸福得快要冒泡泡。

大抵是因为天生一无所有，百鬼丸相当看得开，除了多宝丸说的话他记得特别清楚之外，什么难受的，痛苦的事情，过了，他也就不想了。他似乎丝毫也不记恨多宝丸今天差点把他弄死，安心地靠在弟弟怀里，甚至在对方着拿着泡泡海绵轻轻帮他擦洗身体的时候，感到受宠若惊。

浴室的热气和饱食情欲后的满足让百鬼丸的脸红红的，他扭头看着多宝丸，支支吾吾地开口道：

“我， 能做到的…自己洗…只要，只要有手和脚…”

多宝丸不置可否地笑了笑。他当然知道哥哥能做到。除了洗澡，他还能做到很多事，他很小就学会了——据说，父亲就算是对待残疾的哥哥也相当严厉。初识百鬼丸时，他在生活上的独立程度曾让多宝丸吃惊。虽然更令他吃惊的是那白纸一样的心智…和那诱人堕落的肉体。

如今父亲也不在了，按理说，在这个家里他无论想做什么都是可行的；而身为名门望族之后，本身就有更多地选择和自由。可是他拿着这份自由做了什么？差点失手要了他的亲哥哥的命。

为什么好好的一手牌会被他打得如此之烂。

良久的沉默后，多宝丸抱着百鬼丸，自暴自弃地说：

“如果我说，我喜欢你就像这样，没手没脚呢？”

多宝丸语气有些生硬，也有些无奈。他敢挑明了说出来，多半因为百鬼丸很可能不懂他在说什么，但他又暗暗希望百鬼丸能懂。

他似乎感到怀里百鬼丸微微一愣。

“多宝丸…喜欢，就，就不要手脚…”百鬼丸慢慢地答道。

多宝丸倒吸一口气。他知道哥哥听懂了，至少，从字面意思上听懂了。他抱紧了哥哥，把头埋进他的肩膀，心中似有一片苦涩的海洋，泛着甜蜜的浪花。

百鬼丸被这么抱着，看不到弟弟的表情，只好歪头蹭了蹭他。

多宝丸这才小心地把怀里那具残缺的身躯转过来，把他湿漉漉的长发拨弄到脑后，用颤抖的双手环住他的腰。

“哥哥…”

多宝丸的脸近在咫尺，从热水中升起的雾气让他的表情晦涩不清，仿佛连声音也被浸湿了。

“如果我说，我喜欢让你痛苦呢？”

痛苦这个词，百鬼丸是知道的。多宝丸确定他是知道的。可是无论是对亲人，还是对爱人，一个人需要有多残忍才说得出这种话？

百鬼丸却只是眨了眨眼睛，他似乎想了一下，然后道：

“那就…让我痛苦。” 

 

（TBC）


	3. Chapter 3

(四)

多宝丸果真再没有为百鬼丸装上四肢。当然，也没再给他穿过衣服。

然而，这对于百鬼丸来说并不是一件残酷到哪里去的事。他五岁那年被装上了义肢，之后又用了三年才学会如何使用它们。现在，他不过是需要再过回那种完全没有手脚的生活罢了。好在，多宝丸在家的每时每刻几乎都会在他身边，晚上也会搂着他睡觉，失而复得的陪伴让百鬼丸幸福得几乎要忘了失去肢体的失落。

百鬼丸再次被关回了多宝丸的卧室。大抵明白这是属于多宝丸的空间，百鬼丸很喜欢这里，喜欢阳光变着角度在光滑的实木地板上映出的窗户轮廓，喜欢屋子中央那块质感柔软的圆形地毯，也喜欢空气里淡淡地，令人安心的香气——母亲喜欢摆弄熏香，从小在母亲身边的多宝丸也习惯了用香。百鬼丸是个感官动物，好听的声音，好闻的香味，舒服的触感，总能带给他纯粹的快乐；他喜欢被拥入温暖的怀抱，喜欢被抚摸的感觉，就连进食和性交，他也能从中获得常人无法想象的满足感。

多宝丸的卧室什么都好，唯一不好的，就是没有一个百鬼丸不装义肢也能用的卫生间。

“哥哥，你不快点尿出来的话，我上课又要迟到了” 多宝丸用无辜的声音说。

百鬼丸被弟弟从后面抱着，他屁股被放在马桶座位上，后背靠在多宝丸怀里，多宝丸一只手环着着他的腰以防他滑倒，另一只手正握着他柔软的阴茎替他把尿。

“多宝丸…我，我现在尿不出来…”百鬼丸窘迫道。他虽然残疾，一直以来却都是自己上厕所的。可现在多宝丸既不给他义肢，也不让他去他的特殊卫生间，而是每天定时定点地“伺候”他如厕。

然而，两个周过去了，百鬼丸在多宝丸面前依然还是紧张得放不出水来。多宝丸一开始哭笑不得，哥哥的羞耻心还真是简单又奇怪，明明被他肏着屁股还能诚实地喊好舒服，要在他面前尿尿却羞得头都不敢抬。但是，这样的哥哥实在可爱，多宝丸像发现了什么新玩具一样，爱不释手。  
听到百鬼丸又在拒绝尿尿，多宝丸用更无辜的声音道：“昨天哥哥也是这么说的，可是哥哥后来尿在地板上了啊——”

语罢，多宝丸又想起昨天回家时进屋时，百鬼丸趴在地上的一滩水边上，可怜巴巴地望着他的情景，嘴角不由地上扬。

百鬼丸似乎也想起来了，脸刷一下红到耳根。

“我…我今天会忍住的。”他埋头小声道。

“不行”多宝丸认真道：“哥哥这样会憋坏的。”

“来吧，哥哥，没问题的…”多宝丸又柔声道。说罢便揉了揉手中阴茎，又歪头舔了舔百鬼丸的耳郭，在他耳边发出嘘嘘声。

“啊！”百鬼丸浑身一噤，还是尿了出来。

他的喉咙里传出委屈的呜呜声，一张脸在自己排泄的水声中涨到红透。

多宝丸伸手扯了湿巾把哥哥的阴茎和自己的手擦拭干净，然后在马桶自动冲水的哗哗声中把百鬼丸转了个身，把自己的外裤拉链拉开。

“哥哥，张嘴。”

多宝丸也不明白自己是什么毛病，都两个周了，还会因为这种事情而勃起。

……

总体说来，两人的日子似乎又回到了以前的模式。

多宝丸开始变着花样肏他哥哥，有些是计划之中的，有些是预料之外的。多宝丸在性事中明显地越发粗暴，但百鬼丸也总能爽到。

可是多宝丸作为一个融入社会的在职大学生和醍醐家的继承人，有时就算在家，也会被其他事情分散精力。

多宝丸在书桌学习或者处理事务的时候，总会在脚边放一个厚实的软垫子，百鬼丸会趴在他脚边小睡一会儿或者安静地靠在他腿上等他。

一连几个晚上都是这样，今天百鬼丸终于耐不住寂寞蹭着他小腿爬起来，把脸埋到了他的大腿根。似乎怕打扰到弟弟，他并未出声。

多宝丸埋头，只见那束黑发蓬松的马尾在轻轻晃，哥哥像只小动物一样在嗅着什么东西。可男人的裆部能有什么好闻的？只有阴茎的膻味罢了。

“哥哥是想吃这个吗？”

多宝丸一手摸上百鬼丸的后颈，一手把自己半硬的阴茎放了出来。

“想,想吃…”百鬼丸一看到弟弟的性器，眼睛都移不开，伸着脖子就要去含它。

多宝丸无奈地笑笑，双手擒住百鬼丸腋下像提小猫一样把他提到他两腿中间，又用脚把那张软垫子挪了过来，把百鬼丸的屁股往上一放，又用小腿把他夹在中间防止他摔倒。这才是正确的姿势嘛。

百鬼丸一天没见到这东西，想得不行，张嘴就含到了底。他的嘴很小，像是没有随着年龄增长而长开的幼童之口，多宝丸的性器才半硬就把它塞了个满，连舌头都被挤压得动弹不得。百鬼丸急匆匆地吞吐了几下，又赶紧动着脑袋把它从顶端到囊袋湿漉漉地舔了个遍。

“哥哥，别吃那么急，没关系的”多宝丸失笑道，一只手揉了揉他的脑袋。

百鬼丸一经提醒，果然缓和了下来，开始慢慢享用起来。他其他的虽然懂得不多，口交技术却在数不清的实践经验中磨练得堪称一流，他会小心地收好牙齿，用舌尖在铃口打圈，用脸和鼻子把挺立的阴茎往上抬然后埋头含住下面的囊袋轻轻吮吸。他还会深喉，把完全挺立的阴茎一口气吞到底，让它插进食道——这是他最近才学到的。一开始他很想吐，眼泪不停地冒，但多宝丸非常喜欢这样；所以他也跟着习惯了喉咙的干呕，一边流眼泪一边用食道排挤异物的蠕动来感受着弟弟的阴茎，竟也滋生出了莫名的快感。

下面…下面也想要。

百鬼丸含着肿胀的肉棒，痴痴地想。

多宝丸感到腿间的身体在不安分地扭动着。终于，在手上的论文告一段落之后，把百鬼丸抱到了桌上，然后在他一脸渴求的眼神中，从抽屉了拿了根形状怪异的按摩棒出来。

一脸痴相的百鬼丸被平放下来，多宝丸看到哥哥臊水泛滥的屁股，直接把东西捅了进去。

“啊——！”

百鬼丸空虚了好一会儿的后穴瞬间被瞬间塞满，爽得叫出来的声都变了调。但他很快意识到这不是多宝丸的东西，向他投来疑惑的眼神。

“哥哥，这是送给你的玩具哦，你要把它夹好了”多宝丸说。

百鬼丸闻言，似懂非懂地点了点头，接着就再次被多宝丸放回了腿间的垫子上继续吃鸡巴。

“唔唔——！”

屁股里的东西突然震动了起来，百鬼丸被吓得不轻，嘴里还塞着肉棒，惊声叫了出来。

多宝丸扬起嘴角，伸手抓住百鬼丸的后脑勺往阴茎上一扣，把按摩棒的档位调大。

“唔唔！！”

百鬼丸被后穴里的东西刺激得整个身子像过电般颤栗了一下，想说什么又说不出，只能被动地受着，他腿部断肢在垫子上快“站”不稳了，便越发不敢动，只好吞了两口弟弟阴茎上的前液，缓解一下内心的不安。

然而，在按摩棒频率变动的时候，他还是不小心坐了下去，那东西一下捅到深处，他内壁里的某一点被死死地抵上。

“啊…哈…呜呜…”

酥麻的震颤直接施加到了百鬼丸的敏感点上，他喉咙里发出含糊不清的声音，整个人都跟着不停地颤抖。里面在不停地出水，他的肉穴已经湿滑不堪，可他屁股坐在地上，震动棒怎么都掉不出来的。

多宝丸看哥哥爽得已经顾不上自己了，便放下了手中的工作，双手抓紧他的头往自己阴茎上一下下地送。阴茎抽插喉咙口的水声不停传出，百鬼丸被动不停地深喉，生理的泪水挂满了那张好看的脸。前后同时的刺激让百鬼丸脑袋发晕，两截断臂也跟着无意识地乱动，似乎想在快感的冲击中寻求一丝安全感。

多宝丸在他嘴里射了，百鬼丸也高潮了，人还晕乎乎地，却知道把精液好好尝一尝再吞进去。他被多宝丸抱起来，玩具从被震松的屁眼里滑落，啪地掉在地上，混着一大股淫水。

“哥哥，我们床上继续。”

......

没有手脚确实不方便，但百鬼丸认为，多宝丸对他很好很好，比以前还好。


	4. Chapter 4

（五）

傍晚时分，一声声清脆的银铃声在回荡在醍醐家的主宅。

这里没有多余的人。一具没有手脚的赤裸身躯在一楼的实木地板上以一种类似爬行的姿势缓慢向前，他乌黑的长发被绑在脑后，发梢扫过背部一道道深深浅浅的鞭痕，带着殷红色伤口的浑圆的臀瓣随着他吃力的前行扭动着，穴眼里塞着一根粗大的阳具，汁水顺着露出的那端一滴一滴在地上留下圆形水迹。

每天这个时候，百鬼丸需要独自从楼梯口爬到用餐厅，而他的弟弟会在厨房里精心准备他们的晚餐。一开始，这一段路程多半为了锻炼，脖子上的铃铛也只是为了让多宝丸能随时感知到他的存在；可后来，拴着铃铛的柔软丝带被换成了犬用项圈，一切都变了味。

百鬼丸用断肢撑起身体，他“走”得很专心，也慢得出奇。胸口几乎着地，两个乳环总是会时不时地触到地面，拨弄着乳头引得他一阵酥麻。尿道口被软管塞住，阴茎硬起来时会疼，他只好小心地挪动着胯骨，避免铃口蹭到地上。最重要的是，他得把屁股里的玩具夹稳了。那是多宝丸送给他的礼物，随便掉出来的话弟弟会很生气。

这时，已经摆盘完毕的多宝丸向他走来，眼底是炙热又阴郁的爱意。他的哥哥，如今已经成了他的完美人偶。这一切都顺利得超乎想象。

“哥哥，你今天又迟到了，要接受惩罚呢。”

弱视弱听的百鬼丸这才注意到来者，像小狗一样抬起头来，多宝丸却已经绕到了他身后。

百鬼丸“嗯”地应了一声，下意识地咬住嘴唇，屏住呼吸，把雪白的屁股往上抬了抬。

几周前，鞭子初次抽在百鬼丸身上时，他惊恐万分，不明白弟弟为什么要这么打他；后来，他学会了一边喊着痛一边忍着不乱动；如今，皮开肉绽的一记挞在臀瓣上，他也只是闷哼了一声，微红着脸把后穴里的玩具又夹紧了些。

昨天才涂过药的伤口很快又裂开了，鲜红的血液渗出，如同多宝丸骨子里的暴戾。

多宝丸的索取似乎是无穷尽的。他在百鬼丸体内灌满自己的精液，在他身上刻满自己的印记。他霸占哥哥的每一寸肉体，每一个眼神，每一声动情地，亦或是嘶哑地呻吟。多宝丸爱着他，爱他浅浅的笑容，也爱他痛苦的颤栗——想要珍惜便可珍惜，想要毁坏便可毁坏，这便是[拥有]的意义。

可说到底，百鬼丸有的不过是一具残缺的身体，和一颗心。多宝丸心中的明月早已坠入他的枷锁之中，日日夜夜只向着他一人。

然而，这还不够。

百鬼丸被多宝丸抓着头发提起来，他识相地张开嘴，然后看着阴茎狠狠肏进来。

怎样才算绝对的拥有？

对多宝丸来说，这座在他死后也会持续存在的醍醐宅不是他的，墙上那些总有一天会易主的名画不是他的。甚至他桌上那支他专属的钢笔也不是他的——只有等到它在他手中彻底报废的那一刻，才能真正成为只属于他的东西。

成年人大抵都是理性又自私的，当他们有了不合理的欲望或者愿望时，想到的第一件事就是让它正常化。多宝丸早已找到了“组织”，一个当地的BDSM俱乐部，里面聚集了与他性癖相似的人，也教给他许多“理论”与“方法”。他们对多宝丸的事一无所知，却总是带着慷慨的笑，笃定地告诉他“特殊癖好没什么大不了的”。

百鬼丸在一次比一次更过分的折磨中高潮，又乖乖地由着多宝丸为他清洗，为他上药，就连睡觉时也依然自觉地往多宝丸怀里钻。也许是真的有满心满眼的爱意，也许是真的感到幸福，不管多宝丸做了什么，百鬼丸总能对着他露出浅浅的笑容。大抵是被这个笑容蛊惑，多宝丸甚至开始相信他们的关系是健康的——扭曲，反常，却能共存，有何不可？

就像“一些大人理解不了的事情，小孩子却很容易就理解了”一样，多宝丸根本不知道自己反复无常的行为对百鬼丸来有多简单易懂——多宝丸把他弄脏，再把他洗干净；把他弄痛弄伤，再把他修好。这不过是他们之间的游戏。

……

三楼的一间空房被改造成了一个堪比专业的调教室，屋里从工具到器械一应俱全。

此时，多宝丸正在往百鬼丸的肉穴里推入第二根阳具。

百鬼丸被一根皮带拦腰固定在一把电击椅上，身上有好几个电击贴。两个奶头肿得不行，却被通电的金属夹子死死咬住，红得似要滴出血。

“啊啊…多，多宝丸…那里，塞不下了…”

经过了两轮电击，百鬼丸连说话都快没了力气。即便如此，他还是顺从地张开断腿，眼看着那根硕大的阳具一点点挤进自己已经插了一根的屁眼，两个浑圆的臀瓣中间的入口连皱褶都被撑得无比平整。

“看，全吃进去了。哥哥的屁股非常厉害哦~”多宝丸大功告成，起身再次按下开关。

“唔唔…！”

熟悉的电流再次袭来，百鬼丸的内壁已经被填满，敏感点自然也无处可逃，乳头上的两个夹子也被电得直抖。他的前段很快就一股一股地泄了出来。

百鬼丸浑身瘫软，塞着口球的嘴一边发出含糊不清的呼喊，一边痴痴地流着口水——他已经被拴在这椅子上玩了许久，也快濒临极限了，可电流表盘上，指针并未达到最大值，多宝丸也并未满足。

多宝丸的阴茎一直硬着，不知是从哪天开始，他变得总是要折磨哥哥一番后才有意肏他。阴郁的视线扫过最末的开关，那里标示着“濒死电流不推荐使用”，但紧挨着的却是个“确认使用”的安全栅。多宝丸突然想起了俱乐部里一张张善良又变态的面孔，和他们那些随口说出的漂亮话。施虐者的理论就像眼前的机器一样虚伪。

在椅子上已经一塌糊涂的百鬼丸在没完没了的电击中无辜地抬头望向弟弟，却只看到多宝丸脸上的阴影。

安全栅被撤掉。

多宝丸自嘲地笑了一声。虚伪也或许只有他一人而已。

他和那些人是不一样的。他不正常，他和哥哥的关系也不健康；扭曲也好反常也好，俱乐部的人们要的只不过是情趣和快乐，而他渴求的却是真正的毁灭。他想要百鬼丸痛苦，想要他在痛苦中陨落，这份渴望像一口没有底的井，里面一片漆黑，令人发狂。

多宝丸在打开开关之前特意摘掉口球，把百鬼丸的嘴空了出来。

电击指针滑向最大指标，濒死的电流涌向百鬼丸——

“唔啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

那张漂亮的脸扭曲着，剧痛使百鬼丸的身躯从椅子上猛地弹起来，本能地挣扎着想要逃离电流的酷刑，但没有四肢，区区腰间的一根束缚带就是他无法挣脱的枷锁。

他修长的脖子紧绷着，从发梢到臀部再到四个断肢，他全身在剧烈地颤栗着，后穴里的两根阳具发出激烈的碰撞声，百鬼丸屁股下面瞬间渗满了体液。他的表情模糊不清，只见泪水滚滚而下。

没有让多宝丸失望，那一声声似要冲破屋顶的哭喊，撕心裂肺。

当施虐欲得到了极大地满足之后，多宝丸才后知后觉地思量今天是不是做得太过了。然而，就在这时，百鬼丸再次高潮了——

多宝丸愣在原地，睁大了眼睛。

那是多宝丸从未见过的画面。哥哥的后面就如同一个专门用于交合的器官一样，夸张地喷出的淫水，像庆功宴上的香槟一样洒了一地；连两根孜孜不倦地震动着的阳具也跟着掉了出来，混着一大股黏液从座椅上啪地摔下。他前面也丢了，不同于以往，稀疏的精液现下一并射了出来，尿液紧随其后，随着一下下的痉挛顺着阴茎淌下。 

当多宝丸终于回过神时，百鬼丸脸上竟然平白多了一滩精液——多宝丸连自己是什么时候射的都不知道。

“哥哥…”

电击早已停下，百鬼丸的身体还在止不住的颤抖，潮红的脸，翻白的眼，听到多宝丸叫他，百鬼丸糊了精液的睫毛震颤了一下，才缓缓往多宝丸的方向转头，黏稠的精液滑过他失神的脸，白浊渗进了眼眶，两只眼睛很快就红了 。

好痛苦…

百鬼丸的每一根神经都在传达着同样的讯息。他想把这个告诉弟弟，张了张嘴，却只有嘶哑难听的声音从喉咙里传出。

他最终安静了下来，似乎是想起了什么，用颤抖的唇无声地叫了弟弟的名字，然后浅浅地弯起嘴角。

多宝丸的心脏像是狠狠挨了一击。

哥哥。请不要再这样对我笑了。

这样下去…我会毁掉你的。


	5. Chapter 5

（六）

多宝丸再没去过那个俱乐部，他的手段也更加百无禁忌。

折磨哥哥成了他射精的唯一途径，他甚至无法从性交中获得快感，如同被诅咒了一样。施虐就像具有耐药性的抗生素，令人麻木，然后滥用，最后恶性循环——多宝丸早已病入膏肓。

百鬼丸的后面已经很久没被阴茎插入了，多宝丸甚至连玩具都不给他塞一个，只给他戴了个大号的扩肛器，把他的穴口撑开。百鬼丸喜欢身体被填满的感觉，那让他感到安心又舒适，可如今他里面一片空虚，这令他痒得难受，也令他害怕。没有手脚，他只能扭动着身子在地上蹭屁眼，留下一道道腥臊的水迹，但这往往无济于事，窗户被打开的时候，百鬼丸甚至能感觉到肉穴里灌风。这时的他已经能够自己爬上了电击椅了，他喜欢上了电击，因为只有这个时候，多宝丸才有可能让他的屁股被暂时地填满。

然而，没有真正的交合，百鬼丸却越来越容易达到性高潮。

他马眼里的硅胶棒已经换了金属棒，末端连着个铮亮的银色小环，像一件首饰一样永久地戴在他身上。他已经很久没有射过精了，后穴高潮成了唯一的方式。他很想多宝丸多摸摸他的屁股或者乳头，可是他等到的通常只有毒辣的鞭子和冰冷的器具。多宝丸偶尔也会从身后抱着他，用那根马眼棒抽插他柔嫩的尿道口——那是百鬼丸最开心的时刻，在多宝丸怀里高潮总能让他感到无比幸福。久而久之，他的身体越来越敏感，那不本不该出水的地方也越来越多汁。他能够在阴茎淫奸他喉咙的时候抖着屁股高潮，也能在鞭子恰好抽中他乳头时后面喷出水来。

他很想念多宝丸那根粗大的鸡巴，就算只是在嘴巴里捅几下他也会很满足，可是它在他面前一次次地硬了又射了，他只能眼巴巴地看着。于是他张开嘴望着多宝丸，盼着对方至少能给他点精液。多宝丸不喜欢把房间弄脏，大都规规矩矩地射进了百鬼丸嘴里。但后来，他发现比起让百鬼丸直接吃下去，看他像个自动清扫机一样在趴在地板上把搜寻到的精液都舔干净更加令人愉快。

在这样的生活下，多宝丸也不忘为百鬼丸清洁身体，他希望哥哥保持干净，里里外外都是。马眼棒能很好地帮助百鬼丸控制排尿，但他却不想用肛塞来把污秽之物全堵在哥哥身体里。多宝丸选择定时定点地为百鬼丸做预防性灌肠，他熟练地拆下花洒，百鬼丸识相地夹紧了屁眼里的管子，温热的水哗哗地灌进去，百鬼丸的平坦的肚子渐渐鼓胀起来。哥哥有一副漂亮的皮囊，里面却很脏，每回总要灌肠四到五次才能保证出来的全是清水。排泄的过程令百鬼丸窘迫，那是他最后的羞耻心，最开始他总哀求着多宝丸不要看，可后来，他只会一边啊啊地叫着，一边红着脸颤抖着把水喷出来，穴口蠕动的方式让人分不清他是在排泄还是在潮吹。他甚至开始要求多宝丸看着他，然后在弟弟的注视下把和着淫液的水一并排出——多宝丸很爱干净，百鬼丸想要多宝丸看到他那里真的有好好地被清洗过了。

多宝丸深信是他在单方面占有哥哥，他还不懂，在一段关系里面，寻常或者不寻常的欲望往往都是双向的。在无数次从卫生间出来对上百鬼丸渴望的眼神之后，多宝丸终于如他所愿，把水放进了他嘴里。从那以后百鬼丸便又多了一件可以期待的事。可是成为“便所”没有那么简单，他需要集中精力，把嘴张得很开，并且一定要一边保持张嘴一边吞咽——有了“便所”还会把地板弄脏的话就太不应该了。好在，多宝丸对他很耐心，循序渐进，直到哥哥能顺利地把一整泡尿全部吞进肚子。百鬼丸每次都动着喉咙吞得很卖力，光着屁股稳稳地坐在地上，仰起脖子，眼里蒙了一层水雾，尿液的热气和腥味总是把他的脸熏得红红的。

“异常”的欲求将他们捆绑在一起，两人在“不正确”的道路上越走越远，但他们却从来没有如此深爱过彼此。多宝丸的心如同阴霾满布永不放晴的天空，而百鬼丸不需要阳光；他们的每一次对视，眼里都多一分宠溺和依恋，关上醍醐家的大门，整个世界不过只有他们二人，他们在里面抛弃廉耻道义，做尽病态乱伦之事，没人会来管，也没人管得着——这是他们身为亲兄弟的特权。

“占有”是条有尽头的路，但占有欲本身却是个填不满的沟壑。

……

醍醐家主宅，三楼的调教室里，百鬼丸正在经历一场前所未有的持续高潮。

他被粗麻绳结实地捆绑着，身子呈水平状被吊在屋子中央，一档一档升高的电击从下午到晚上都没停过，他全身已经完全瘫软，扎着马尾的脑袋无力地垂下。两个乳头被金属夹子拉扯到一个怪异的长度，随着电流一个劲地乱颤；他的后穴和地板上的那一大滩水迹一样，早就干涸了，只有被两根阳具干开的穴口在徒劳地重复着高潮时的蠕动收缩。他身上唯一还能榨出的体液就只有屁眼里渗出的血和顺着马眼棒漏出的尿。

浪叫也好嘶吼也罢，他几乎喊了一个下午，现在喉咙里只能溢出动物垂死般的喑哑声。

百鬼丸无疑是美丽的，他的痛苦是动人的，他有古希腊雕塑一样的完美躯体，和玫瑰荆棘般的伤痕；在苦难中自甘陨落，他又像一个早期的殉道者。

多宝丸看着他艺术品一样的哥哥，目光灼灼。花开过了就是荼靡，烟花盛放后就是灰烬，可是多宝丸今天不会收手，他要看到百鬼丸的极限，他要他最美的，无限接近于衰败的瞬间。

当喑哑声戛然而止，多宝丸才捧起了哥哥黑发凌乱的脑袋。

多宝丸的手感觉不到活物应有的张力和温度，仔细看，哥哥的脖子上果然有一道被绳子勒出来的痕迹。百鬼丸的意识已经无迹可寻，脉搏尚在，呼吸却极其微弱，冰凉的青白色面颊上泪痕交织；他的瞳孔涣散，诡异地上翻…..哥哥总会在受虐中回应他，但此时，他的头颅从他手中滑落，像一片凋落的花瓣——这是他唯一的回应。

这…就跟死了一样。

多宝丸头皮发麻，连心脏都在颤抖，占有的终点，最后的一片拼图，他这才顿悟。时隔半年，侵犯哥哥的冲动终于如烈酒后劲一般涌了上来。几乎没有任何迟疑，多宝丸熟练地解开绳子，百鬼丸被半摔半放地弄到了地板上，阴茎直接肏进了他还在淌血的后穴。

这半年以来，百鬼丸的肉穴日日夜夜地渴望着弟弟的阴茎，可现在被一下填满，它却没有丝毫兴奋的迹象，或者说，它一丝反应都没有。然而，看着哥哥在他身下肏一下动一下，潮湿的发梢一下下扫过死寂的眼球，多宝丸激动得头昏脑胀。百鬼丸失去了意识，条件反射也不存在了，连主动夹紧鸡巴都做不到，只能像尸体一样挨肏；而只要多宝丸愿意，他甚至可以在百鬼丸身上再开个洞来肏他，或者剥开他的肚子淫奸他的内脏。

“哥哥…百鬼丸…”多宝丸动情地喃喃道，以为自己完完全全地拥有了他。

眼前的景象与多宝丸罪恶的臆想开始重合 ，百鬼丸的皮肤越来越冰冷，他的嘴唇也渐渐转为乌青色，多宝丸被无上的快感和黑暗的幻觉冲击着，头脑一片混沌，他在疯狂的律动中下意识伸手摸了摸哥哥心脏的位置——

他的手掌已经感受不到哪怕一丝搏动。

哥哥……死了？

这个认知在多宝丸的意识中飞闪而过 ，他射精了——这是他从未达到过的情欲之巅，他爆射在了百鬼丸的体内，白浊不停地涌进又溢出，直到百鬼丸变为一滩被碾碎的爆浆蛋糕。

 

（TBC）


	6. Chapter 6

（七）

晚上九点半，月上树梢，普通人家的电视机刚放完黄金档的肥皂剧，配着没人会听的片尾曲过着没人会看的制作人员列表。醍醐家自然没有看电视的习惯，不管是以前还是现在。然而，在这个点连主带仆的凑在医院走廊上，却也是头一回。

医院照明充足，站在走廊上不看窗外，如同身处白昼。在这种过度曝光的环境下，就连急救室顶头闪烁的红灯也显得少了些突兀。

“这…这太可怕了！”

“多宝丸少爷…这究竟是？”

急救室里面不知是死是活的是醍醐家那幽居的长子，百鬼丸。而围在门外的自然是醍醐家的管家，女仆，以及手下。二十分钟前多宝丸只叫了熟识的陆奥和兵库姐弟来救急。这会儿不知怎么多出来好几号人，连寿海医生也赶来了——当然，他来了也没什么用。

越是无关紧要的人越是对百鬼丸的情况表现得越是关心。要知道，他可是在自己家里被被麻绳几乎活活勒死——

多宝丸被围在了中间，他垂头坐在走廊的长凳上，似乎情绪崩溃了一样双手遮住了脸，他的肩膀肉眼可见的颤抖着。

“百鬼丸少爷他不会有事的…”

一直沉默的陆奥突然低声道。她尽力不去回想发生的这一切，她赶到主宅三楼的那个房间时，多宝丸正面目模糊，动作机械地为百鬼丸做着人工心脏起博，而他命令他们做事的语气好像他跟这个布置完善的房间，以及百鬼丸身上身下的狼籍毫无干系。当她把浴衣裹在百鬼丸身上的时候分明看到了他被金属夹子夹得扁平的乳头，以及股间大片的血迹……但无论如何，她和兵库都不会背叛多宝丸。

多宝丸不用抬头也知道有多少人等着他开口。他可以解释，他可以对任何人解释清楚，等情绪缓和之后，但现在不行…

多宝丸心脏像重锤一样击打着他的胸腔，他的手指尖到头皮全是发麻的，额头上一片冷汗，胃里一片翻滚，他把头埋得很低很低，强光下的阴影掩埋了他的表情——他想哭，他也该哭，可他的嘴角控制不住地上扬，他咬着牙不敢松开，他怕喉咙里传出的不是哭声而是狂笑。

他比谁都害怕，怕哥哥死掉。但是，哥哥如果就这么死了，死在了他给他的高潮中……想到这里，多宝丸下面甚至还能硬。

溢满而出的爱意，令人发狂的满足感，对死亡的幻想和恐惧。这样下去，多宝丸到底算是完全拥有了他，还是彻底失去了他？

……

多宝丸终究没能对所有人都给出合理的解释，好在，百鬼丸也没死。

百鬼丸的情况非同寻常，医院这边察觉了异端，还是有人报了案，引出了一大堆麻烦。多宝丸也终于拿出了颠倒黑白的本事，用金钱和权力来干脆利落地摆平了一切，态度坦然而坚决，那样子像极了他的父亲。醍醐景光的生平可以写出厚厚一本《狠人狠事》，他的继承人醍醐多宝丸深谙其父的行事之道，又比他更果决，更激进，然而站到亮处，多宝丸又比他更冠冕堂皇。要是醍醐景光地下有知，也该瞑目了。

“这都是误会。”

多宝丸这么宣称着。他脸上带着云淡风轻的笑容，举手投足间都是世家公子那种特有的从容——他倒是没说谎，这确实是误会。谁能想到多宝丸所做的这一切不是因为恨，反倒是因为爱呢?

至于百鬼丸，救回来了之后一直昏迷着，被移去了医院顶层的VIP病房。

当初的那些对多宝丸不利的猜测和怀疑也都散了，传言也跟着变了方向。久病床前无孝子，更何况病的是个连四肢都没有，也不知道什么时候才能醒，就算醒了也几乎等于废人的长兄。可是多宝丸就这么寸步不离地守着他，一守就是大半年。都说富家子弟多凉薄，可是这醍醐家二少爷太重情义，放着大好的学业事业不管，非得亲自住进了亲哥的病房来照料他。明明家里有女仆有手下。

从为百鬼丸换药到为他清洗他的长发，但凡是能做好的事，多宝丸必定亲力亲为，做不好的事，多宝丸也会尽力去学，和护士小姐们一起把百鬼丸照顾得无微不至。

后来，时不时也会有年轻的护士小姐在轮班休息的时间跑来向辛苦的多宝丸献殷勤——既温柔，又礼貌，长得帅，又有无限温情的一个大男孩，还常常需要她们的帮助，这太容易让人做白日梦。

唯独那个叫多罗罗的实习护士莫名地讨厌多宝丸。此人虽然做事认真，但她跟多宝丸说话时语气奇差，就差没瞪他两眼了。多宝丸默默觉察着她的异样，没有作出任何回应。最后还是在某个深夜，多罗罗为百鬼丸换好留置针，终于忍不住低声质问道多宝丸——

“既然那么在乎他，为什么还要对他做出那种事？”

“多罗罗小姐，请问你对我有什么误会？”

“我亲眼看见过！我知道的，你在夜里，几乎每个夜里——”

“是吗？”多宝丸眼里的寒光一闪而过，他盯着眼前这个女孩，和她那张因为激动而涨红的脸。她的年纪估计真的不大，也难怪她有一双藏不住秘密的眼睛。  
多宝丸说：“你现在把这件事告诉我，这样好吗？”

“我只是想知道为什么——我还没有蠢到要让他失去家人！”

“你关心他？”多宝丸语气明显缓和了。

“百鬼丸…他以前帮过我”多罗罗又补充道：“可能他已经不记得了吧。”

“谢谢你，多罗罗小姐。有人真心在乎哥哥，我很开心，也很荣幸”多宝丸说：“请你以后也继续关照他。”

多罗罗：“……”

终于，多罗罗离开的脚步声消失在电梯门口，多宝丸不紧不慢地掏出手机，拨通，然后开口道——

“负责医院顶层病房的实习护士之一，名叫多罗罗的女孩，请尽快处理掉。”

多宝丸把手机揣回口袋，然后把外套一起脱掉仍在椅子上。他掀开百鬼丸身上的薄被，一双断腿和连着导尿管的下体暴露在空气中。百鬼丸屁股下的被单上又有一片片新的白色污渍，即使昨天晚上多宝丸已经尽量给他清理过了。

无论如何，萎缩的消化功能使百鬼丸的直肠变得松软，这意味着多宝丸需要肏更多下才能让它收紧。多宝丸小心地使用着百鬼丸，但人还是被肏干得在床上一下下来回移动，身上连着的无数根管子也跟着乱晃。

是啊，为什么呢——

百鬼丸能说会动的时候，屁股会乖乖夹紧的时候，多宝丸没兴趣亲自肏他，现在人跟个木偶一样躺在病床上连睫毛都不会颤动一下，好像永远醒不过来了，多宝丸却只想抱住他，与他亲密无间，只想进到他体内，把所有性欲直接发泄在他的深处。

哥哥睡了那么久，睡得那么沉，他的双手和双臂都因为长期输液而肿胀变形，连脖子上都是密密麻麻的针眼。怎么肏都不会坏的哥哥…原来那么脆弱吗？只要输错了半瓶液体，或者不小心碰掉了哪根管子，他就可能永永远远地停止呼吸。

他害怕哥哥死去吗？不，他已经不怕了。百鬼丸冰冷又美丽的尸体，是多宝丸想要的。他想要收藏哥哥的每一寸皮肉，每一截骨头，每一根发丝，他要保存他身上的每一个器官，把他放在自己的床头，守着它们到老，然后把它们带到坟墓里去。可是，多宝丸还想看到哥哥微笑，或者哭；还想听他说话，或者嘶吼；还想感受他在情欲中无助的颤抖；还想对着一个活生生的百鬼丸说我爱你。

多宝丸甚至不认为自己贪心，他什么都想要，但他也无法做决定。后者能轻易变成前者，前者却是不可逆的。多宝丸像肏一具尸体一样肏着百鬼丸，又像对一个鲜活的恋人说情话一样对他说：

“哥哥,你开心吗？和我做爱，你开心吗？”

“我现在很幸福…和哥哥在一起，我很开心”

“哥哥，我爱你。百鬼丸，我爱你啊…我的时间，金钱，我的心，我的灵魂…全部都是你的。如果你永远醒不过来也没关系，我就一直在这里陪你…”

“我们之间不需要其他任何人…哥哥只要有我就好了。”

“我不会让你寂寞…”

这里的夜晚总是寂静的，关牢了房门之后交合的水声也能只在这个小空间里回荡，百鬼丸似乎像是在回应多宝丸，下面比以往要咬得紧。

冰凉的液体还在百鬼丸的血管里流动着，呼吸面罩遮住了他的大半张脸，他的皮肤是冷调的，苍白的，好像整个人都要融进从窗外洒下的月光里。然而，他很快又在多宝丸给的刺激里颤抖着，连身体也渐渐变得温热，又像是要融化在多宝丸的怀中。最后，插进他阴茎铃口的导尿管开始变得浑浊，又变得清亮，持续了好久才又空了。

哥哥被肏得舒服的时候，总是这样的。多宝丸宠溺地笑了笑，然后照旧射进了百鬼丸身体里面。

……

“闭锁综合症？哥哥不是昏迷？他是有意识的？”

多宝丸坐在主治医师的办公桌前，语气近乎质问。

“醍醐先生，这只是推断。”

医生似乎早就习惯了病人家属的过度紧张，只把几张脑电波的报表摆在桌面上，道：

“前几次检查下来，他的脑电波都呈一种类似delta波的形状，这意味着——”

主治医师话才刚刚开始说，他办公室的门就被砰地一声推开了。百鬼丸转头看向门口，微微皱了下眉。

是多罗罗。一看就是跑过来的。

“百鬼丸他醒了！”

多罗罗喊道：“醍醐先生，你的兄长醒了！他要见你！”


	7. Chapter 7

（八）

从主治医师的办公室到百鬼丸的病房不过几层楼的距离，多宝丸一路上想的全是百鬼丸从濒死中醒来后会怎么样。电梯总是需要等，多宝丸直接走了楼梯。

然而，当多宝丸急匆匆地推开门时，他并没看到百鬼丸惊慌失措的画面。

百鬼丸乖乖地躺在病床上，睁着眼望着天花板。他的头发披散着，每天被精心梳理的发丝此时依旧整齐，刘海也顺垂地滑到了脸侧，露出了额头。他见多宝丸来了，露出了一个微笑——多宝丸现在才想到，哥哥视力那么差，为什么每次总能第一时间认出他来呢？

又为什么，事到如今，哥哥还能这样冲着他笑？

被弄痛了太多次，会退缩。这是本能，是就连实验室里没有脑组织的动物都知道的事。难道哥哥看不清他多宝丸是一头吃人的兽嘛？把自己的皮肉送到他嘴边，在被尖牙利爪撕开时露出幸福的笑容，以为得到了一个吻。一个几乎靠着本能才活到现在的人却能做出违背本能的事，可见哥哥不是真的痴傻，也是真的痴傻——多宝丸深以为自己利用了哥哥的天真。

可是他太小看百鬼丸了。这个人就算什么都知道，也依然会作出相同的选择，如果他们之间没有第二种可能性，那么被一口一口吞食，将是他们最为亲密的时刻。

百鬼丸爱他。

就像现在，他的笑容还是和从前一样，淡淡的，双眼微微眯起，嘴角微微上翘。这是只对着多宝丸才能绽放的，久违的微笑。

可是这一次，这个微笑却深深地灼伤了他。

从长眠中苏醒过来的病人需要小心地进行各项检查，百鬼丸的病房很快就热闹起来，医生护士进进出出忙地不可开交。百鬼丸被围在中间，就像个人偶一样，安静地由着人摆弄他的身体。

没有人注意到站在角落的多宝丸和他眼底的悲伤。

……

“从医这么多年，我从没见过从闭锁综合症醒来的病人这么平静！”说话的是副手医生，他又抖了抖手中的脑电波报表：“这真的是确诊？”

主治医师明显沉稳得多，只道：“确实不容易。病人的世界一片漆黑，他的意识确是清醒的，他能听到，能感知到周围的一切，却无法做出回应…这需要坚强的意志，醍醐先生，您在听吗？”

“我在听”多宝丸这才从沉思中抽离出来，礼貌地说道：“您请继续。”

有思想，却说不出，想触碰，却没有手，一切景象都是昏暗的，一切行为都是被动的。百鬼丸打出生就是如此，他早就习惯了，所以他平静——医生不明白的事，多宝丸一清二楚。但是他不说。

以前怎么样已经不重要了。如果说哥哥一直像一个病人一样活着，那么，以后不会了。多宝丸不会让这种事再发生了。

哥哥，我不会再爱你了。我不能再爱你了。

……

几日后，多宝丸带着寿海医生一起出现在了百鬼丸的病房。说是要为哥哥量身订做制作新的义肢。

寿海医生是醍醐景光的熟识，百鬼丸从小的义肢也都由他制作保养，醍醐景光死后，多宝丸曾一度对寿海持回避态度。现在，多宝丸终于肯再次向他寻求帮助，寿海自然是十分积极的。他是为数不多地，对百鬼丸稍有了解的外人，他知道，百鬼丸渴望拥有手脚，就像每个人类一样，百鬼丸也有表达的渴望。

但是，从醒来到现在一直都在乖乖配合治疗检查的百鬼丸，在见到寿海时却挣扎起来。在百鬼丸极其有限的认知里，寿海的出现就意味着义肢。

“不…不要”

百鬼丸瑟缩着，试图把四截断肢藏进被子里，又一脸诧异地看着多宝丸，见多宝丸无动于衷，终于哭了出来，嘴里不停喊道：“我，不需要…不需要！”

“哥哥，你需要手脚。”多宝丸无奈地说。

说实话，连多宝丸都没有料到百鬼丸会是这种反应，但无论如何，测量工作还是完成了。寿海医生回去之后便连夜赶工，义肢没几天就做好了。百鬼丸死活不肯，多宝丸费了好大力气才把义肢给装了上去。以前哥哥从不会对他说个不字，现在竟然也学会反抗了。多宝丸认为这是好事。

然而，隔天多宝丸再到百鬼丸病房时，却发现四条义肢全躺在地上，而床上的百鬼丸理所当然地当着他的人棍，舒舒服服地侧了个身——不用问也知道是百鬼丸自己拆下来的。至于他是怎么做到的，可能只有“有志者事竟成”这句话来解释吧。

多宝丸没说什么，把义肢捡起来洗干净擦干，在百鬼丸一脸哭丧的表情中，又费力地给他装了回去。

接下来的几天，同样的情节反复上演着。百鬼丸和多宝丸不愧是亲兄弟，连骨子里的固执都如出一辙。终于在又一个早上，多宝丸推门便见到了脚下的义肢，脸不是一般的黑，连早上好都没说。百鬼丸终于也被吓到了。他大概知道多宝丸要生气了。

可是多宝丸没有生气。他走到百鬼丸床前，伸手摸了摸他的脸，温柔而缓慢地说道：

“哥哥，无论你把手脚拆下来多少次，我都会为你装回去。”

“为…为…为什么？”

百鬼丸终于想起了从多罗罗那里学到的语言，他又说：“多宝丸…说过，喜欢，喜欢我这样…”

“喜欢哥哥没手没脚吗？”多宝丸轻轻笑道：“我以前喜欢，现在不喜欢了。”

多宝丸知道，哥哥其实很聪明，跟他说什么，只要说得够清楚，他都能懂得。

“哥哥，请不要这样看着我，我也不会和你做爱了。”

“哥哥想要问为什么是吗？…因为，人是会变的。[变] 的意思，就是以前喜欢的，现在不喜欢了。”

多宝丸说得很慢，音调也很低，富有磁性的声线比以往还要温柔，仿佛在讲睡前故事。但他知道百鬼丸是清醒的。百鬼丸一直以来都是清醒的。

“哥哥，我明天再来看你。”

多宝丸几乎没敢去看百鬼丸的表情，扔下一句话就走了，再不走，他怕是又要当场掀开百鬼丸的被子，掐他的乳头让他哭喊出来，看他一边挨肏一边流口水，然后把精液灌进他肚子里。

庆幸的是，从那以后，百鬼丸再也没有把自己的义肢拆下来过。

当彼此的家人，而非情人。多宝丸和百鬼丸都需要努力。

百鬼丸的先天残疾其实也不是那么没救，只是当初醍醐景光嫌这个没手没脚的孩子太丢人，没有大张旗鼓地为他安排治疗，所以耽搁了。现在人既然已经在医院了，作为家人，多宝丸应当彻彻底底地治好他。于是百鬼丸便顺理成章地被留在了这里。

……

百鬼丸出院已经是一年以后了。

那天，那个叫多罗罗的小护士把他们一路送到了医院门口。在这段时日里，她似乎和百鬼丸变得熟络，她称呼百鬼丸为“大哥”，和百鬼丸一起跟在多宝丸身后，一路上叮嘱个不停。百鬼丸似乎对她的聒噪也不排斥，一句一句地回着她的话。乍听起来，虽然尚不流利，但他也比从前能说了不少。

这样一对比，两个亲兄弟之间反而显得生疏了。这也是难免的。自从百鬼丸醒来，多宝丸再也没有在医院陪过他，每次来都只会停留一不超过一个小时，大多数时间都还用于跟医生护士们说话。

百鬼丸倒是没有浪费在医院里的时光。经历过闭锁综合症后的身体已经完全恢复了，他的弱视被治好得差不多了，看上去也适应了新的义肢，只有助听器他依然十分不喜欢，一给戴上就扯下来。

“大哥，回家以后好好要休息啊！”多罗罗走到门口了都还在说：“助听器就算不喜欢也不能扔掉，记住了吗？”

多罗罗最后还是问了多宝丸：“以后…我能去看望大哥吗？”

“当然。非常欢迎。”多宝丸和善地笑道：“我想哥哥也会记挂你的。”

这个叫罗多多的女孩，多宝丸一年前还想要杀死她，只是因为她对百鬼丸有那么一丝的感情，但是现在她就在他面前和百鬼丸亲近地说话，甚至还要求来家里做客，他内心却没有一丝波澜。多宝丸曾经许多次试图扼杀对哥哥的爱和欲望，但是都失败了——只有这次，他认为自己成功了。

（TBC)


	8. Chapter 8

（九）

一切都在朝着多宝丸心目中的兄友弟恭发展。

“哥哥是醍醐家的长子，理应在主宅有一个自己的房间”多宝丸亲切又恭敬地说，然后把百鬼丸领到了为他准备好的房间。这房间也在二楼，乍看上去和多宝丸的那间几乎一样，连屋里的熏香都是同一种，只不过一个在宅子的东隅一个在西隅，虽然中间有走廊连通，但上下楼时却不需要走同一个楼梯。

百鬼丸住院疗养期间，多宝丸也从大学毕业了。所有人都以为他要正式接管醍醐的家业，他却仍旧把这些事扔给手下，自己继续留在大学深造，据说还选了个文学类的专业。他依旧像以前一样，早上出门，傍晚回家，周末休息。

为了让独自呆在家里的百鬼丸不孤单，多宝丸总是尽量在一楼活动，有空时，也像从前一样亲自做料理，然后和哥哥面对面坐在餐桌上吃掉。百鬼丸每次都试图学着多宝丸的样子来使用筷子，但吃到最后永远都是手抓，多宝丸总会一遍遍地替他擦掉嘴上手上沾的饭粒或酱汁。到了晚上，多宝丸竟然也习惯了打开了家里那万年不用的电视机，和百鬼丸一起看黄金档的肥皂剧。这时百鬼丸总会抱着膝盖，安静地蜷缩在沙发里，无光的眼睛紧紧地盯着屏幕，也不知道他看懂了多少。

多罗罗几乎每个周都会过来，在醍醐家呆上大半天。渐渐的，当初她和多宝丸之间的紧张关系也消散了，有时甚至还会主动和多宝丸说起百鬼丸的事。

“我当时几乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，大哥他竟然连这种事都没数，当着我的面也不知道遮掩一下，他在自己做那个…那个…”

多罗罗不知怎的就聊到了这个话题上。因为那是百鬼丸，她想，要是是其他男病人在她面前自慰，甚至在自己扣弄后穴，那十打十就是变态。可是百鬼丸什么都不知道，就算是他做了什么，也都不是他的错。

“我知道的，你不用说出口”多宝丸道。

多罗罗点点头，然后话锋一转：“就是在那个时候，我才知道一切可能和我想的不太一样。”

“大哥他…”多罗罗想了想还是说出来了：“他当时一直在叫你的名字。”

多宝丸这时脸色却沉 了下来，他问道：“你那时是怎么做？”

“我能怎么做？”多罗罗白了多宝丸一眼，又叹了口气：“当然是替大哥盖好被子，然后一遍遍地跟他说这种事要一个人悄悄做！或者跟喜欢的人做，不能随便给人看的…”

多宝丸又问道：“那后来呢？”

多罗罗：“后来大哥就明白了啊。”

多宝丸沉默，他以为自己对百鬼丸的一切关心都非常符合他作为百鬼丸家人的身份，然而他还是太疏忽了。

“多罗罗，谢谢你”多宝丸诚恳地说，又问道：“你这样频繁地过来陪哥哥，真的不要紧吗？像你这个年纪的女孩子不都忙着交朋友谈恋爱吗，你在家里不需要忙吗？”

“我父母在我很小的时候就去世了，我也没有兄弟姐妹，也没有朋友。我喜欢和大哥呆在一起，大哥很善良，也很真实，不像外面那些人，只会说漂亮话。”多罗罗又说：“多宝丸，我很羡慕你。如果我是大哥的亲妹妹就好了。”

……

多宝丸一直在克制，但现在他意识到了，就算是对待一个家人，他也该更关心百鬼丸一些才是。然而，当那些化学反应真的都消失了的时候，照顾百鬼丸，并不是件容易的事。

多宝丸总是需要亲自为百鬼丸换衣服，不然的话他一件浴衣能穿到天荒地老，后来，他总算教会了哥哥，衣服穿一两天就要换掉，然后又变成了百鬼丸每天早上都会花很长时间来换衣服，最后总是披上一件浴衣就算了事，并且每次都忘记穿内裤。

不管女仆一天来打扫多少次，家里总是很乱，百鬼丸似乎不喜欢女仆为他提供的食物，宁愿自己去橱柜里找去冰箱里翻，把厨房弄得一团糟，然后意识到自己没法把厨房恢复原样了，急得坐在地上哭。

这些都是小事，多宝丸从不介意，直到有一天，他出门时忘了带东西，折回来拿的时候，看到百鬼丸跪趴在二楼走廊的地板上，用舌头小口小口地舔着地上散发着骚味的透明液体——

“哥哥你在做什么！？”

多宝丸一把拽起地上的百鬼丸，他是真的生气了，下手一时失了轻重，吓得百鬼丸嘘地一声又尿了。宽松的浴衣下摆堪堪遮住百鬼丸的下体，他有些站不稳，冒着热气的尿液顺着两条颤颤巍巍的腿滚下来。

多宝丸这才后知后觉地想起，哥哥的尿道是坏了的，失禁也不能怪他，所以一直以来……

这时，百鬼丸开口了。

“我在…清理地板” 他说：“多宝丸说过…不，不能弄脏地板…”

多宝丸一时气极，但没有发作。以前，百鬼丸确实就是像这样，把地板上的精液舔干净的。多宝丸默默把百鬼丸抱起来，进了百鬼丸的卧室，然后把人放到到浴缸里，然后帮他脱掉被弄脏的浴衣。

“在医院”多宝丸终于想好了要怎么跟百鬼丸解释：“在医院的时候，护士们也是这样清理地板的吗？”

百鬼丸想了一下，抬头回道：“不是。”

多宝丸刚要说什么，百鬼丸又说道：“但是…这是，在家里啊。”

“在家里也不可以这样清理地板。”多宝丸打开浴缸的开关，一边放水一边用手感受着水温，又补充道：“如果哥哥要清理地板，就要像护士小姐那样做，懂了吗？”

百鬼丸点点头，从水里升起的热气把他的脸蒸得红红的，他背靠着浴缸，一点一点把身子埋进水里，看上去乖得不得了。多宝丸再也受不了了，起身出了浴室。

这就是自己想要的吗？多宝丸绝望地靠在百鬼丸的卧室门上。不，他想要把哥哥的脑袋按进水里，往他那雪白的臀肉上扇巴掌，他想把他肏到尿滚尿流，然后看他那张爽到仿佛濒死的脸。毕竟，从看到哥哥跪在地上舔的时候，他就已经硬了，硬得发痛，就像每一次哥哥用那种无辜的眼神看着他的时候一样。

做彼此的家人。多宝丸已经下了决心，但是他也明白自己的忍耐大概快要见底了。看着哥哥，听着他的声音，感受着他的气息，然后不爱他，不渴望他。把百鬼丸从医院接回来那天，多宝丸信心满满，认为自己成功了。而现在，他只能自嘲地笑笑。到底是哪里来的自信，他竟然相信自己做得到？

 

（十）

黄金档的肥皂剧连着放了两个季度，终于迎来了大结局。女主角地对男主角说，我爱你，可是我更爱自由。然后响起了悠扬又欢快的背景音乐。

百鬼丸还是老样子，目不转睛地盯着屏幕。多宝丸一直对剧情不怎么上心，此时却鬼使神差地问了句。

“哥哥，你想要自由吗？”

“…自由？”百鬼丸转头看着他，一脸疑问。

多宝丸一愣。看来这部肥皂剧，哥哥真的没看懂多少。也是啊…他早就该跟百鬼丸解释一下的，在前几集的时候。他又疏忽了，他总是那么疏忽。

“如果哥哥拥有自由——”多宝丸想了想，温柔地说道：“哥哥就不需要考虑我的事，也不用再听我的话了。”

“哥哥可以出门，想去哪里就去哪里，想做什么就做什么，想要搬出去住也行。”

“要是想融入社会的话，哥哥也可以去工作…”

“可以认识其他人，也可以…跟别人谈恋爱，或者做爱…”

多宝丸突然就说不下去了，低下头不看百鬼丸。

自由。多美好的一个词。它存在于轻盈浪漫的诗篇里，也存在于每个庸庸碌碌的美梦中。

百鬼丸却哭了。

“不要自由”他说：“我…不要自由，我要你。”

多宝丸抬头，对上百鬼丸发红的眼睛；他几乎是呆呆地楞在原地，由着百鬼丸伸手抓住他，听他用没有起伏的音调，不停地重复着他的回答。

多宝丸希望哥哥不要再说了，他想教他，同样的话说一遍就足够了。然而他开不了口。他又庆幸哥哥的语言仍然十分有限，说不出一些更令人难过的话来。但是这又有什么用呢——百鬼丸想说的一切都写在那双被悲伤浸湿的眼睛里了。

从百鬼丸醒来那天起，多宝丸的心脏被关进了牢笼，连同那入骨的执念一起，可是此时此刻，所有的爱与欲望就像烈酒的后劲一样翻了上来，他现在马上就想要拥抱他的哥哥，吻去他无声的泪水…

但是不可以！不可以…

被堤岸包围的湖水是平静无害的，但堤岸一旦被敲开，哪怕只有一点点，就是决堤。

“我们…像，像以前一样，好不好？把我的，手…和，和脚…都拆掉…好不好？好不好？”

百鬼丸着急起来就更加结巴了，可是义肢不如真手，他怎么都攥不紧多宝丸的衣袖。 

“…不”

多宝丸如梦初醒，眼底是无比清亮的理智。他们断断不能再像以前一样了——他清醒了，真真正正地从他的残酷美梦中彻底地醒来了。他们是亲兄弟，血脉相连本该惺惺相惜，可他做了什么？不停向哥哥撒娇，肆无忌惮地吐露着残忍的愿望，把哥哥的一切全部夺走…然而直到现在，哥哥竟不责怪他。

多宝丸笃定道：“哥哥将会获得自由。”

百鬼丸却只是望着多宝丸摇头。除此之外他没有别的表达方式。没人教过他。

“多宝丸…不…”

别说责怪了，百鬼丸连如何反驳都不懂，他拉着弟弟的手，哭到嘴唇发抖。

可是多宝丸心意已决。他不能继续任性下去了。他以为自己变了，不爱了，放弃占有了，然后他们就可以当家人了。

可是，一切都没有变。他们也当不了家人。

多宝丸内心的野兽在疯狂啃食着牢笼，它会挣脱的，这只是时间问题。然后，同样的情节会一遍一遍地循环上演，那里有他失控的欲望，有百鬼丸无尽的苦难，和他们死而后生的甜蜜和快感。两个病人，又互为解药，他们会扭曲又快乐地活着，直到死亡将他们带走——多宝丸不介意这样的人生。但是，对于连这个世界都没真正地去感受过的哥哥来说，这也算好好活过吗？

那就期待来生好了！——可这世上无灵无鬼无神佛，来生又怎可指望？

恍惚间，多宝丸想起了他十五岁那年。炎热的下午，院子里的蝉鸣声也吵得很，他跪在重病的母亲榻前，看到一个和他年纪相仿的男孩被乖得不得了地领进了屋。过肩的黑发，消瘦的身形，手脚全是义肢，眼中无光，跟木偶一样。

“这是百鬼丸，是你的哥哥…今后请你务必照顾好他。”

母亲重要的嘱托在背景中响起，多宝丸的目光被牢牢钉在了百鬼丸身上。

那时，他们还算不得认识，更谈不上了解，多宝丸心底却平白生出一种令他自己都胆寒的渴望。在那个年纪，多宝丸还不知道该加入哪个社团，也不知道以后要报考那个大学，更不知道要如何去面对不久后将会到来的，失去母亲后的人生。可当见到百鬼丸的第一眼，他就清清楚楚地知道，他想要这个人；并且因为这个认知，变成了一个面目全非的自己。

这世上并无绝对，多宝丸却非要绝对的占有，或者，绝对的自由。如果爱是暗无天日的牢笼，他愿意给百鬼丸一个没有他的未来。


	9. Chapter 9

（十一）

百鬼丸出国的事很快就被安排了下来，目的地是一个欧洲小镇，随他过去的还有医生寿海，护士多罗罗，以及一生效忠醍醐氏的老管家。百鬼丸将在那里定居，开始新的生活。

百鬼丸的心智似孩童，而一个孩子的口中的爱是做不得数的。这一次，他能在一个正常的环境中好好地过一次童年；平凡无奇的每一天都将会是新的冒险，对这个世界的了解，以及缺失的七情六欲，都会在这样生活中一点点被填满。

明白得越多，快乐就越少，可是如果能重来，大多数人依然会选则清醒又痛苦地活着——多宝丸无非是帮百鬼丸做了这个选择。哥哥会变成一个“正常人”，到那个时候他将会知道他有一个多么糟糕的弟弟，也会知道他过去的人生是如何地扭曲…但是哥哥一定没问题的，多宝丸知道，他的兄长一直都是一个坚强的人。

相对地，多宝丸把一切亲自安排妥当了之后，他自己却受不了了。数着日历上的日期将至，他越发不能控制自己想要囚禁哥哥的冲动，竟然临阵逃脱般地开始躲着百鬼丸，宁愿一个人游荡在外面和糟糕的自己面对面坐着喝酒。可是，不知是幸运还是不幸，多宝丸酒量太好，总是喝不醉。然后他只好又把自己打理好，若无其事地回家。

终于，他和百鬼丸只剩一个夜晚了，他也无处可逃了，因为百鬼丸已经胆大包天地爬上了他的床——

多宝丸浑身僵直地躺在那里，还在鬼使神差地装睡。任是百鬼丸再轻手轻脚，对一个本来就醒着的人来说也没什么意义。多宝丸清楚地感觉到百鬼丸在一点一点地往他的方向挪动，当百鬼丸好像终于找到一个舒服的姿势，把脸轻轻贴在多宝丸手臂上的时候，多宝丸还是没忍住睁眼看了他。

一来二去，两人最终越靠越近抱在了一起，这时两人也无法避免地面对面了，百鬼丸看到多宝丸“醒了”，吓得叫出了声。见多宝丸没生气，百鬼丸又要开口说点什么。这时多宝丸一下子凑近了他——

“别说话，哥哥。”

多宝丸用一个深吻强行打断了百鬼丸的思路，把他要说的话吞没在了唇舌缠绵之中。

他不知道哥哥要说什么，他不好奇，他只是害怕，怕百鬼丸口无遮拦，怕自己一念之差。他不该由着百鬼丸爬到他床上，更不该在这种时候吻他——他不该的事情多了去了，但他此时此刻根本无法放开百鬼丸。

天亮之后，哥哥就要被送去机场了。无法亲吻，无法拥抱，甚至无法再看上一看。断线的风筝，飞走地金丝雀，完全…在控制之外了。

出了家门，哥哥会被什么样的目光打量，会和什么样的人说话，会不会害怕，会不会像以前一样对陌生人打开双腿……多宝丸不能再想下去了。

原谅我吧，哥哥。请再纵容我一次。最后一次。

多宝丸不停地索取着他的吻，好像没有明天一样。他的手指有些颤抖，一点一点摩挲着百鬼丸背部的皮肤和一节节微微凸起的脊椎骨。他想要把这一份触感记住，可是不同于面容和声音，“感觉”这种东西，如何记得住。哥哥在他身边的气息，又如何能够收藏保留。

百鬼丸却被摸得不安分，下意识地用大腿去蹭多宝丸。

多宝丸苦涩地笑了一下，他终于离开百鬼丸的唇，翻身把人压在身下。月光从落地窗透进来，照亮百鬼丸眼里的水雾。多宝丸动作温柔地剥开哥哥一层层的旧式浴衣，褪下他曾勉强哥哥穿上的底裤。百鬼丸倒是通透，知道弟弟终于要和他做了，直把身子往多宝丸怀里送。

多宝丸摸到百鬼丸的臀尖揉捏了几下就把手指挤进臀缝中间的小洞，一边拓开着穴口一边抠弄着柔嫩的内壁，百鬼丸许久没被这么抚慰过了，光是几根手指扩张就让他兴奋得心脏狂跳，呻吟连连。肉穴很快就回想起了被肏干的滋味，忙不迭地分泌出汁水。

才刚做完前戏，百鬼丸就累得直喘着气，他觉得义肢非常碍事，他需要努力抬起腿，张开，而不是像以前一样躺着就能挨肏。多宝丸好像知道他的想法，扶着他的双腿好让他没那么吃力，然后一举肏了进来。

“啊…哈……”

百鬼丸爽得声音发颤，绷直了脖子。多宝丸埋头亲吻他的喉结，用唇舌一点一点勾勒出他颈项的轮廓。

多宝丸似乎回到了第一次肏百鬼丸的那一夜，诚惶诚恐，又无比认真。但今晚的百鬼丸却柔顺得不像话，毫无阻力地向着多宝丸打开自己身体，用汁水和呻吟来回应着所有得刺激与肏弄，如一汪荡漾的春水。他叫得很舒展，也很动听，仿佛在告诉多宝丸，他是多么愿意委身于他，被他占有。他们吻了很多次，也做了很多次，多宝丸几乎亲吻遍了哥哥的每一寸皮肤。最后，百鬼丸实在太累，在一次高潮后直接睡了过去。

多宝丸抱着百鬼丸，久久地沉默着，毫无睡意，直到灰暗的房间一度一度地染上朝阳，直到早起的鸟儿在窗外歌唱。百鬼丸在他怀里睡得很沉，仿佛从来没有这么安稳过。

“朱丽叶，那是云雀的声音吗？我得走了。”  
“不，罗密欧，那是夜莺，夜晚才刚刚开始，别走！”

莎士比亚的戏剧从多宝丸脑海里掠过。他疲惫地笑了笑，侧身替百鬼丸遮住阳光。

哥哥，再多睡一会儿吧…

多宝丸发现自己已经很久没有像这样好好地看过哥哥了。苍白的脸，上挑的眉眼，和这副皮囊里纯白的灵魂。眼前的画面仿佛是虚幻的，抓不住的，可是哥哥就在他怀里啊，到底要看多少眼，才能让这一刻成为永恒？

多宝丸突然很舍不得。他开始痛恨软弱的自己，甚至开始后悔这些天来躲着百鬼丸。为什么不忍住心痛，多看两眼？

很久以后，他们也许能够重头再来，或者永远当着远程兄弟。或许，哥哥会恨他，一路杀回来报复他；或许，哥哥会原谅他，然后找到一个更亲密的人，开始属于他自己的生活；又或许，哥哥将不再拘泥于过去，也不再感到痛苦，他会变得铁石心肠，就像每一个醍醐家的男子一样。

他们无疑是深爱彼此的。至少此时此刻是。罗密欧与朱丽叶因为爱而相遇，而他和哥哥却要因为爱而分离。

……

两人是在醍醐家的大门前说的再见。

这是一开始就决定好的。多宝丸想着要是哥哥情绪失控了，或者自己改变主意了，总不至于在机场惹人眼目。

然而，此时此刻的百鬼丸无比乖顺，多宝丸预期中的哭闹和挣扎都没有出现。他被多宝丸牵着手走到门口，平静得不真实，以至于多宝丸怕他有任何的理解错误，人都要上车了还在反复跟他确认。

“我知道的。”

百鬼丸开口道，朝霞把他苍白的脸都镀上了一层暖色。他实事求是地说：

“我会，被送走，去...一个很远…很远的地方，和多宝丸，不能见面。”

多宝丸微微一楞，嘴角扯出个疲惫的笑容：“…哥哥知道就好。”

百鬼丸的行李早就已经被放好在后备箱了，其他人都在车边等着他。百鬼丸看了一眼他们，又转过头来和多宝丸啰啰嗦嗦地相互道别。在旁人看来，真是感情好的两兄弟呢。

然后多宝丸看着哥哥转身，走到车边，司机为他开了门——

再见了，我的百鬼丸。

多宝丸在心里说着，他不敢再出声。他怕自己说出来的不是再见而是别走。

百鬼丸却没有上车，似乎是突然想起了什么，他转过身，向多宝丸跑来，义肢关节被磨得咯咯响。他身后的多罗罗不明所以道：“大哥是不是忘了什么东西？”

多宝丸反应过来时，百鬼丸已经把自己送进了他怀里，两只义肢圈住了他的腰，额前乌黑的发丝扫在他脖子上。百鬼丸开口道：

“多罗罗说过…爱一个人，就要…拥抱他”

多宝丸愣在那里，一时浑身僵硬竟不知如何是好，然后他就这么被百鬼丸扯着领子弯下了腰——

百鬼丸亲吻了多宝丸——没错，他在身后一干人目瞪口呆的表情中亲吻了他的亲弟弟。完了又说：“多罗罗还说…最爱的人，要…亲亲。”

多宝丸被百鬼丸这一出搞得心都化了，别的也顾不得了，终于伸手摸了摸百鬼丸的脸。然而，今天一直很乖的百鬼丸却突然一副马上就要哭出来的表情。

原来，哥哥也在忍耐吗。

多宝丸想，自己该明白的，一直以来都在忍耐的，是哥哥啊。当初，他说喜欢哥哥痛苦，哥哥就忍着痛好让他喜欢，后来，他要跟哥哥划清界限，哥哥便忍着不向他求爱。出院后，他曾经不止一次，透过虚掩的门看到了哥哥无助地跪坐在地上对付着欲望的模样，用桌腿磨蹭着后穴，嘴里念叨着他的名字，然后毫无章法地抚慰着自己前端。哥哥是那么地渴望他，但哥哥也忍住了。

最后，两人还是顺利地别过了。百鬼丸也总算没哭出来，至少，当着弟弟的面没有。

天各一方，他们至少还能共享同一片天空。但是他们永远不会真的分离。多宝丸和百鬼丸，他们是醍醐氏的亲兄弟。家人是一辈子的，从出生就注定，直到死亡也无法摆脱。

但是，人却是会变的。多宝丸这点没说错。说不定，以后连他也会开始忌讳世俗，明白他和百鬼丸单单是彼此渴望就是罪恶；也说不定，百鬼丸在看过大千世界之后依然选择被他拥有。

没有人知道会是何时，何地，何种心境，但两人会再次相见。总有一天。

（完）  
==================================================================  
终于赶在动画结束之前完结（有意义吗？），我竟然没鸽，真的很意外。  
感谢有癖好相投的同好能看到这里，不止我一个人变态（褒义），我真的很开心。百鬼丸赛高，他太棒了我还能射！可惜我能力实在有限，写得不能算好，肝也不行，写了个大纲文，爽到全靠脑补了。希望有r18g同好来交流怎么科学地搞纸片人，一起进步一起爽。

这篇文特意起了个土味的名字，用来劝退小学生，其实有个时髦（？）一点的英文名的，叫《Just a love story》，但是我就想用中文名（相信我，其实英文土味更重）。爱有很多种，经典的罗密欧与朱丽叶是其中一种，扭曲的依存关系也是其中一种，这篇文其实也没那么硬核，只不过是一个普通的爱情故事。而伤残和人棍，也只不过是无数口味中的其中一种，可能小众，但在R18G里面也不特殊，那为什么人棍爱好者一定要卑微得像巴黎圣母院门口无处可去的异教徒。不管是以前还是以后，想要用主流驱逐异端是可能是人类社会无法逃脱的诅咒，但是我还是想看到人棍同人文自由生长的网络世界。


End file.
